Soul Eater Revised
by Ramen-King-9000
Summary: What would happen if everything you know and love was destroyed? Well im taking Soul Eater and adding a new Character Shigen and his partner Reika. Ill try to keep everyone to the respective character traits. Action and Romance, between who?


_**Soul Eater 1**_

_**New Semester, New Friend, New Rival**_

A/N: Please note that this takes place after Soul has the black blood in him

Disclaimer: I do now own Soul Eater, it is just a kick ass anime and i thought of some stories to write about it so i did, deal with it!!

Kil Kon Kan Kon

Class had started, and everyone was seated, atleast they better be you didnt hear the bell?! Anyway on to the story. The teacher had yet to enter the room and the students were just talking amongst themselves. Black Star was getting angsty and loud cause no one was paying attention to him, Tsubaki was trying to quiet him, as usual. Soul was just sitting down like a lump on a rock, as Maka read her book. Death The Kid was making sure everything around was symmetrical while Liz and Patty were just er... they were just there...

"Oy Maka, why are you always reading those stupid books?"

"Books arent stupid Soul, maybe if you read one once in a while you wouldnt be so quick to rush into a fight!"

"I do not rush into fights!!"

"Prove it."

"Fine!"

And with that the teacher, Professer Stein came rolling on his chair, only to fall and land on hs face, again. He got up and composed himself.

"Ahem, today everyone we have a new student joining us, he already has a weapon. He was a renegade and he just randomly decided to join Shibusen. Normally we are against this but Shinigami-sama seemed to take a liking to him to he allowed it just this once."

All of the main characters looked up as the new guy walked in.

"Please welcome Shigen, and his partner Reika." Stein said as they both walked in, Shigen had black hair that was cut short, a white shirt, with black pants and a black vest on. While Reika had black hair, a tight blue shirt and tight blue pants that fit around her body well.

Black Star being the idiot that he is jumped from his seat way up in the back all the way down to the front.

"PLEASE ALLOW ME, BLACK STAR, TO BE THE FIRST TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOU!!" He said unnecessarily loud, of course Tsubaki followed him.

"Hello." She sad with a smile, her eyes close.

Shigen looked at Reika, who looked back at him, then they turned to the two in front of them and at the same time said "Hello pleasure to mean you."

"Ummm right, Shigen, Reika please take the seat in front of Soul-kun and Maka-chan." He pointed to the kid with white hair and red eyes, and the girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The two of them walked up and sat down.

"Oy Shigy Shiga or whatever your name is."

"Its Shigen, how may I help you?" He said with out even turning around.

"Are you strong.?" Soul asked.

"I consider myself strong but you would have to be the judge I suppose." He answered nonchalantly.

"So fight me then, me and Maka."

"I dont wanna fight." Maka refused.

"It doesnt matter to me just name the time and place." Shigen answered, still not looking back with his hands folded at his face, and his elbows on the table in front of him, Reika just looked at him.

"Right now, outside." Soul said with a smile.

Shigen's eyes widened. "Can we do that? Just leave class and have a fight?"

Soul grinned wider "Yeah, kinda if we start in here and work our way out."

"What are you-" Shigen was interupted by Soul picking him up and throwing him to the front of the class, He was caught a little off guard but he managed to catch himself and land safely on his feet.

"Maka lets go!" Soul said as he jumped down. Maka reluctantly got up and followed Soul.

"So I take it your the Meister and Maka is the weapon?" Shigen asked, however Soul completely ignored him and ran out of the classroom, Maka following. "Very well then, Reika!"

"Hai." She said as she to jumped down and ran out of the door.

"Anyone else jumping down?" Stein asked. "Black Star perhaps?" He looked at his seat only to find him and Tsubaki missing.

Outside

Soul had ran outside as Maka stood next to him. Soon following were Shigen and Reika who had stopped after they caught up.

"So go ahead ready your weapon!" His words were directed to soul.

"Very well if you want." Maka said "Soul!"

"Hai." He said in a low voice, as he turned into a blue light then a blue orb similar to a soul, soon the light started to transform and take the shape of a scythe.

"What the fuck?!" Shigen was very confused now, because Soul, who he thought the meister, transformed into a weapon and is being used by Maka, who he thought the weapon. "Well ya fooled me, Reika." Without a word being said she spun around and turned into a pink light then a sphere and finally started turning more into a weapon. She had turned into a giant blade, it had a a black edge, and the rest was greyish silver, the hilt was black and a little bit longer than his forearm (roughly 20 inches, get a ruler!!).

Maka stared in aww, it wasnt only the size of the weapon that bugged her out, it was the size of his soul. It wasnt as strong as Professer Stein's however it almost completely engulfed his body if he wasnt so tall. "D-Dont worry Soul, with a weapon that big he has to be slow!!"

"Right!" Soul yelled.

Maka ran straight towards him and swung the scythe down, Shigen easily deflected it, then he spun the giant blade around his body, spinning it around as he did so, and he hit Maka on her side, all this done in a second. Maka stumbled back a bit.

"He's fast I thought you said he was slow!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!" Soul yelled.

"Shut up Soul!! How can he wield such a large blade so effortlessly?"

"How? Well I'll tell you. I would like to say Ive had vigorous training since birth but no... cause then the people reading this would flame the author. But here's the story I was recently training for the past year, but thats not why I can lift this thing I mean im not Cloud from FFVII or any other character from a video game. Its cause our Soul's, me and Reika, are completley in sync!!" Shigen said after making a long boring speach.

"See that explains everything." Maka said to soul.

"I suppose so."

"You let your guard down." Shigen said as he was right next to them, he swung the sword at Maka's side again and she blocked with the scythe. He quickly spun and his the other side, also blocked by the scythe. He kept up his relentless attacks not stopping at all, first one strike, then another, a split second later another, if you blink you could miss a few. Pretty soon sparks were flying everywhere, and Maka was getting tired.

"Soul we cant keep this up for long." Maka stammered to say.

"I know, I know."

"OYYYYY MAKA TAG ME IN!!" Black Star said from up on one of the points way up above. Shigen stopped his attacks and backed up.

"Is it ok if we do that?" Maka asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." He said with a smile.

Black Star jumped down, Tsubaki was already transformed into the twin scythes connected by a chain. "Hey Ive noticed one thing about you."

"Oh and whats that?"

"You never have your eyes fully open, how can you see clearly?"

"Well the thing is... I forgot my contacts at home, so seeing is a hassel for me Im really straining my eyes right now." Shigen replied with a smile.

Black Star fell on the floor, hoping it was something else, like he was giving a handicap or something. "Well then lets go, Tsubaki!"

Shigen gripped Reika tighter ready for a new opponent. Without warning the two scythes were thrown at Shigen, both missing only to have Black Star pull on the chain, having them come back at Shigen from behind. Shigen plunged his blade into the ground behind him as the two scythes hit the sword and fell to the ground. He turned only to see Black Star gone, he looked up and never the less there he was screaming "Yahoo!!" as he came down. Shigen jumped outta the way and let him land, as soon as Black Star landed he ran towards Shigen hoping to have a hand to hand fight. However Shigen didnt notice the wavelengths coming out of Black Stars hands.

"Dont touch him!!" Reika yelled because she could see it, and he cant.

Shigen swiftly dodged, then undersweeped him and ran over to Reika, He picked her up off the ground. "Why not?"

"Because, he can attack soul's directly, so if he hits you it could be over. You wont die but you'll be unconscious." She explained to him.

"Well we wouldnt want that."

"He's fast..." Black Star said to Tsubaki. "Alright Tsubaki, speed mode Ninja Sword!." She quickly transformed into a short blade.

"What are you a ninja?" Shigen asked.

"Nope, Im an assassin!"

"Tch all the more reason to be careful, alright I'll use that stance." Shigen said as he put his left foot in front of his right foot, he put the blade behind him on his right side, then he held the top of the hilt with his right hand and the bottom with his left hand. "We'll end this with one more attack."

Shigen opened his eyes completely, although everything was blurry he could still see his surroundings completley. He waited for a minute then charged forward with a great speed. Black Star stood in the same spot, Shigen swung the blade, and right before it hit him Black Star was gone, vanished into the darkness. Shigen pivoted on his foot, grabbed his sword again and waited. The suspense was building, not knowing where his opponent was he decided to let his ears find him. Before he could think Black Star was in front of him, he was about to elbow him before Shigen saw through his attack, he threw Reika in the air then, making sure not to touch his hand, he grabbed his forearm, and pulled him, he threw him into the air. Without hesitating he grabbed Reika as she fell, then with the back of the blade he struck Black Star, who actually turned out to be Tsubaki. Shocked, Shigen threw Reika to the ground as hard as he can, he was expecting an attack from behind the whole time, still holding on to Reika the momentum pulled him down as well. As he had expected he just barely dodged Black Star's wavelength attack, as he was going down he grabbed Black Star's arm with his legs then flung him at Tsubaki, as they all fell to the ground.

With a crash, and a cloud of smoke they fell. "Man that was fun!! I think ill like it here in Shibusen!" Shigen said with a smile on his face.

Black Star got up, with Tsubaki as they were helping each other stand. "That was great, hope to do it again sometime." Black Star said "I lost this round but the fight isnt over!"

"Hey what about us!" Soul and Maka said simultaneously.

"You guys were good too, you actually blocked me for that long, I was amazed."

So the new friends gathered around each other, they all sat and decided to relax and let their strength return. The sun was setting, you could tell cause it was half asleep with a ridiculous face, class was over, and Shibusen was closing down. That battle took all day who would have known.

End

A/N: I realize it could have been better after rereading it but tell me what you think R/R.


End file.
